Viviendo con la Reina
by YumikoHyakuya
Summary: Un inicio alternativo. Después de un par de sueños premonitorios, Mikaela decide cancelar sus planes de huir de Sanguinem. Justo cuando creía que sería capaz de crear un plan mejor, una capa y un cabellera rosada se asomaron por su ventana. Una salida se abrió y una nueva etapa viviendo fuera empezó. No planeo poner ships por ahora, tal vez luego... Editado por vacaciones.


**Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Uno... dos... tres... sangre.

Cuatro... cinco... seis... cuerpos.

Vampiros... demonios... humanos... muertos.

Muertos por doquier, sangre a cada lado, soledad lo viera por donde lo viera, hasta que una katana lo atravesaba y su vista desaparecía.

No, no es un poema. Son sus sueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder acompañado de un grito que el mismo calló inmediatamente.

-"¿S-soñé que t-todos estábamos m-muertos?"- pensó luego de haber reaccionado de tal manera. Había gritado con tanta fuerza acompañada de una gran desesperación, y no sólo eso, el sentimiento de dolor y miedo aún no desaparecía, ¿acaso cenar tan tarde le estaba provocando pesadillas?

Inhaló todo el aire que pudieran almacenar sus pulmones, seguidamente, exhaló, imitando accidentalmente a un caballo.

Pensar, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Se había sentido tan real, tan asfixiante, horripilante, y fascinante a la vez. Una visión, probablemente era el futuro que le esperaba si huía.

 _-_ ** _"¿P-por qué?_** _"_ \- una pregunta algo difícil de resolver por su cuenta, algo que por un momento le hizo sentir como un inútil.

 _-_ ** _"Hey, idiota. ¿no ves la hora que es?_** _"_ \- escuchó decir a su hermanastro Yuichiro, quién al parecer estaba acurrucado junto a Akane en una -no tan extensa- sábana.

 _-_ ** _"L-lo siento, Yu-chan"_** **-** se disculpó y dirigió a las escaleras de la litera.

 ** _-_** ** _"¿A dónde se supone que vas, idiota?"_** _-_ reclamó Yu, levantándose de su sitio de confort, lo que hizo que Akane se moviera de su lado y de paso, se despertara.

- ** _"¿Qué creen que hacen levantados tan tarde?_** _"_ \- Yuichiro se levantó y acercó a Mikaela, jalándole de la oreja.- ** _"Yu, no creo que sea necesario eso"_** _-_ bajó junto a los chicos.

- ** _"Auch, auch. Yu-chan, suéltame. De verdad, duele"._**

- ** _"Apresurate y ve a acosarte, recuerda que si escuchan que seguimos despiertos a esta hora, podrían bebernos"_** \- Mika continuo luchando por su libertad. Yu lo soltó.- _"_ ** _Cielos, ¿por qué tengo que lidiar contigo?"_** -se escucho la pequeña risa nerviosa del rubio.

 ** _-"Y-yo, sólo quería verificar algo..._** "-comenzó a buscar entre los cajones, la castaña parecía nerviosa y el azabache parecía concentrado en querer encontrar respuestas. Después de un rato buscando, Mikaela sacó una hoja de papel arrugada que envolvía algo.

 ** _-"¿Q-qué es eso?"_** -señaló Akane ocultándose tras el hombro de Yu. El chico comenzó a desenvolverlo con cuidado, dejando a la vista el arma de fuego.

- ** _"Agradezco haber cambiado de opinión"-_** sonrió al objeto con calma.

- ** _"¿C-cambiar de opinión?_** -preguntó Yuichiro tomando el papel.

- ** _"Originalmente, pensaba entregárselo a Yu-chan para que huyéramos esta noche, pero, me arrepentí después de pensarlo y cuando llegue simplemente me acosté , de hecho, durante estos días, estuve teniendo distintos sueños y de hoy... simplemente me hizo recapacitar al respecto"._**

- ** _"¿Nosotros...?"_**

- ** _"Incluso vi morir a gente que no conozco..."_**

 ** _-"¿Y desde cuándo comenzaste a tener esos sueños...?-_** preguntó Akane inconscientemente.

- ** _"Una semana, supongo que son sueños premonitorios..."_** -volvió a agarrar el arma y lo cubrió con el mapa.

- ** _"Uhm..."_** -sin decir nada más, Yu se dio media vuelta para regresar a la cama.

- ** _"Mejor hablemos de esto con más tranquilidad en la mañana..."_** -fue a dormir de nueva cuenta.

Mikaela se quedó sentado en una de la bancas, observando el arma que había robado antes a Ferid Bathory, analizando una segunda opción de escape.

Si en aquel sueño, el vampiro los había acorralado era porque seguramente el plan es que ellos vayan hacía allá, dándole así la ventaja ya que no tendrían la suficiente fuerza para derrotarle y el arma que tenía sería completamente inútil contra el.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra un vampiro.

Seguramente Akane y Yu-chan tenían razón, era mejor dejar el tema de lado por ahora, todos querían salir más no podía arriesgarlos, es su familia y estaba primero que nada.

Se levantó de su asiento y dirigió de vuelta a la cama, la extracción de sangre no sería sino hasta dentro de unos días así que no había razón por la que levantarse tan temprano y con todo lo que había soñado... no creía ser capaz de ir con Bathory a que le chupen la sangre de nuevo.

- ** _"Yu-chan_** ** _comparteme de la sábana_** ** _por favor_** ** _"_** \- recibió un insulto pero, también lo que quería.

Le había tocado estar cerca de la espalda de Yuichiro la cual debía de admitir que muy era suave y, bueno, hace mucho Mika llegó a considerar que si no encontraba a la niña de sus anhelos, Yu sería su cuarta opción. Las demás, era mejor mantenerlas escondidas.

Cerró suavemente los ojos, en espera de que Morfeo le abrazara, le dejara tener un lindo sueño y eliminara sus pesadillas-

-Toc, toc-

Abrió su ojo izquierdo esperando que fuera su imaginación entonces el sonido se produjo otra vez, se sentó en la cama buscando en los alrededores de la habitación, nada, intentó recostarse de nuevo, pero, el sonido volvió.

- ** _"Ya duertemete, Mika"_** -dijo Akane medio dormida, abrazando ligeramente al pelinegro quien ahora parecía inconsciente.

 ** _-"Es que creí escuchar algo..."_**

 ** _-"Deben de ser ratas, hermano Mika..."-_** respondió Kouta, abrazándose a Ako en la litera de abajo.

-Toc, toc-

 ** _-"Las ratas no tocan puertas ni ventanas..."_** -se levantó a revisar, al parecer la ventana estaba abierta, soltando un suspiro, la cerró. Esta se abrió nuevamente, asustándolo.

 ** _-"¡Duérmete ya!"_** -recibió un almohadazo.

 ** _-"¡Quién la tiró!"_** -no tuvo respuesta. Nuevamente se acerco a la ventana, mirando por fuera. Inmediatamente, unos brazos casi de su mismo tamaño lo sacaron de la casa y unos ojos carmesí se clavaron en el.

 ** _-"E-eh..."_** -miró por un momento hacia el suelo, no estaba muy alto pero, la caída si dolería.

 ** _-"¿Hyakuya?"_** -preguntó la pelirosa, el niño asintió atemorizado. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica, por suerte, subir al chico sería rápido. En menos de un minuto, Mikaela cambió de "estar colgado de cabeza" a "sentado en el techo".

 ** _-"¿Q-qué es lo que quie_** \- fue interrumpido por un "shhh" y sus labios cubiertos por un dedo indice. La chica miró a sus alrededores y le dio la indicación al rubio de quedarse quieto. Seguidamente entró a la casa.

- ** _"¿E-es un vampiro?"_** -el chico intrigado se aferró al marco de la ventana y luego bajó a ver lo que la vampiresa.

Al parecer todos se estaban cubriendo con unas mantas que la chica traía excepto Yu, quien se negaba y al final terminó siendo cargado a la fuerza. La vampiresa comenzó a sacarlos por la ventana, cosa que el rubio no comprendía ya que había puerta principal. Seguidamente, la chica miró más arriba del tejado.

Segundos más tarde, tomo al más pequeño de la mano -en este caso, Taichi- y comenzó a guiarles por donde ir -recordemos que sigue cargando a Yu-.

Estuvieron deambulando un par de horas, Yuichiro se durmió y el resto caminaba como podía. Entonces se detuvo en un callejón sin salida.

- ** _"¿A dónde...?"_** \- la chica rompió la pared, comenzando a derrumbarse. Una alarma sonó de pronto, agarró a todos cuan rápido podía y los sacó, seguidamente los escombros comenzaron a caer quedando una débil pared de rocas.

- ** _"¡Bien!"_** -exclamó para sí, soltó a los chicos y comenzó a divagar en el paisaje nevado.- ** _"Síganme.."_** -ordenó, cargando nuevamente al ojiverde en su espalda.

 ** _-"Disculpe señorita, ¿a dónde nos lleva?"_** -Chihiro dio una pequeña danza parándose a su lado y acomodando luego sus lentes.

 ** _-"No lo sé, nunca creí llegar tan lejos..."_** -caminó un par de pasos para luego retroceder.- ** _"P-por aquí..."-_** señaló el lado contrario, pidiéndoles a señas que corrieran.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol, fue por que a la vista hubo un viejo hospital, un lugar que le serviría por ahora como refugio.

* * *

Debería dejar de inventar historias porque luego me olvido de las otras... La otra no está cancelada, sólo ammm ¿en edición? Cuando me sienta lista la subiré, hasta completa de una vez xd pero, ahora no por favor...


End file.
